


Fill His Shoes (aka Admiration)

by northstar_rocks



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, everyone needs a Jay in their life, i don't know how to tag this stuff, implied hal/barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northstar_rocks/pseuds/northstar_rocks
Summary: This drabble isn't what it seems.My dead best friends nephew is asleep next to me in bed. I have no idea what happened last night or what's going on. I do know that I feel like a horrible person right now. I am Hal Jordan and I am goddamned piece of work.





	Fill His Shoes (aka Admiration)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this drabble in 2016 while i was stuck outside at work. it was boring outside.  
> It's un-betad because its a drabble and i definitly know there's stuff that could be improved upon, but oh well.

 

             My dead best friends nephew is asleep next to me in bed. I have no idea what happened last night or what's going on. I do know that I feel like a horrible person right now. I am Hal Jordan and I am goddamned piece of work.

     I've known Wally almost as long as I've known Barry. To Wally I was “Uncle Hal”. Not by any relation, God, that would make this even worse. Right now my fight or flight reflex is telling me to get the fuck out of here. That's not really something I ever do...fleeing I mean. If the universe is kind to me, which it never is, he won't remember what happened (I sure as hell don't) and he won't know that I was here. … … a long second passes before the major flaw in the plan dawns upon me: We're in my apartment; In my bed.

     I feel my skin buzzing and it takes me a couple of seconds to realize that it's Wally vibrating. Barry would start to vibrate when he was nervous/anxious about something. Sometimes it was just because he hadn't run for a while. The energy always seemed ready to be used. The buzzing feeling stopped and the warmth of Wally's body was suddenly gone. If I hadn't been awake I might not even have known he had been here to begin with.

     I know that Wally's still in the apartment because I haven't heard the front door open or close. I hope he's not pacing around. When Barry paced it left deep tread marks in the carpet. He also managed to gather a decent static electrical charge. It wasn't damaging but it was really annoying. I guess I should probably get up. If Wally wanted to ignore this, pretend that it never happened, he would have left already. But he hasn't. Great. I really wish he would have left.

     Pulling the thin bed sheet off of myself I'm a bit surprised that I'm still wearing my jeans. It's actually a bit of a relief. The feeling doesn't last long.

     My apartment is sweltering ( I'm not home enough to justify spending money on an A/C unit) it's probably why Wally hasn't put his shirt back on. He's sitting on the couch in my living room. Bent forward, elbows on knees and hand sin his hair.

     “Wally?” He doesn't respond and I wonder why he even stayed. He obviously doesn't want to talk. Or he's just too freaked out to say anything.

     “Uh...does your head feel like it's gonna collapse in on itself too? I have this massive heada--”

     “I'm-sorry-Hal-I-don't-know-what-happened.”

     “That, uh, makes two of us.” Wow. That was a super comforting reply.

     I feel a rush of air and Wally's gone. Doesn't even close my door. I don't care right now. I need to sit my head hurts like hell. I plop onto the couch and let my head rest against the back of it. Maybe if I close my eyes it would hurt less. Door's still open and I still don't care.

             “Hal,” Jay Garrick, not _the_ fastest man alive but definitely one of them, is standing in front of me. I didn't see him get here. I must have dozed off. He didn't even knock, that's just rude. But I guess the door was already wide open.

     “What happened with Wally?” Jay usually has an easy going warm smile on is face. When you see Jay you feel like everything is or will be okay. Right now that look is not present. Right now Jay looks kind of confused and very pissed. If he weren't wearing civilian clothes I would find it intimidating.

     “Relax, Jay, nothing happened--” I barely finished the words before Jay spoke again. His blue eyes fixed on mine in a sharp glare that could cut steel.

     “Wally doesn't seem to think so.”

     “Well, what does Wally _think_ happened?” I asked and waited for Jay. Waiting for a Flash isn't something that happens often. He continued to glare at me with those steel-blue eyes as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other and made a “Hmph” sound. His glare moved from me to the bedroom door for a split second. The angry expression now had a bit of discomfit in it.

     “No,” I said more loudly than needed. “No... that didn't happen.”

     “Wally told me that neither of you remember what happened last night, so how can you be sure?” Jay was loud, he sounded like he was trying hard not to start yelling.

     “Neither of us are walking funny.” I couldn't help myself and quite honestly I'm a little surprised that I didn't get sucker punched at super speed for it. Instead, Jay's just looked at me like he couldn't decide if he wanted to just throw up or yell at me some more. I watched him sigh quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jay then spoke in a much calmer and less angry tone than a moment ago.

     “Wally's trying his best to fill Barry's shoes. I want to make sure that he doesn't do so with _every_ aspect of Barry's life”. There was a brief pause and his blue eyes locked on to mine before he continued. “Do you understand, Hal?”

     Silence. Dammit.

     “You don't know what you're talking about. Barry wasn't like that.” I clench my jaw and feel my teeth grind together. I hold Jays gaze for a second longer, then look away.

     Jay's hard expression didn't change. “I'm old fashioned, not stupid.” He moves closer; intentionally getting into my personal space. I still don't look at him. “Besides, you knowing exactly _what_ I'm talking about doesn't help your case any.”

     “Jesus Christ, Jay! Nobody here got fucked!” And that's when I remember what happened last night. It's also the moment I get socked right in the face.

     “Watch your tone, son.”

     “Are you seriously doing this right now?” I ask as I tilt my head back to keep my nose from bleeding. I can't believe he hit me.

     “It wouldn't be much of a fight. I'd have that ring off your finger before you even think about using it.” He says and he takes two steps back. He sighs and there's a split second where his image blurs then he hands me a washcloth. “Here.”

     I grunt as I take the washcloth and hold it to my nose. A minute passes and Jay is still here. Waiting. For something. I think my nose stopped bleeding though. “I remember what happened last night.”

     “You said you didn't remember anything.”

     “I remembered right before you assaulted my face, Christ!” I snap back at him. “Wally was feeling depressed. He came over and wanted to talk about Barry. Wanted to hear some stories about beating the bad guys, you know stuff like that.” I took a long breath before continuing. “Long story short, Wally gets up to get something to drink, sees the bottle of alien booze and asks if he can try it.” I can feel the look of judgment I'm getting from Jay. Feels like...judgment. “We drink it and....pass out.”

     “How did you end up in your bed?” Jay asks as he crosses his arms.

     “You've never drunkenly and half-asleep dragged yourself to bed? Of course you haven't.”

     I barely catch the smirk on his lips before it disappears. He doesn't bother reminding me that he doesn't drink.

     “Wally probably did the same. That couch is terrible to sleep on. Nothing happened, Jay.”

     He doesn't say anything. I think he's trying to decide whether or not he wants to punch me for providing a minor with alcohol.

    “I'll talk to Wally. Just... stay away from him for a while Hal.” Jay says with a sigh. He sounds relieved? Frustrated? Both probably. “Please.” And with that he's gone and I'm left standing in my apartment with a bloody washcloth in my hand.

 

 

 

 


End file.
